


A little bit soggy

by notyutazen



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, fluff idk i dont know how to make fluff wtfff, one shot and i cant promise if someone’s dying or not depends how mind will twitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyutazen/pseuds/notyutazen
Summary: One thing is for sure— she is really dying anytime soon. It’s lucky that Katya still seeing that same sun drifting onto her face every morning through her hospital windows not until one time, someone in not so pink bright dress and a single ponytail blonde hair came in the wrong room of hers.“Help me, I’m dying.” Is all that Katya said.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A little bit soggy

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is updated from time to time if ever you are reading this

“Girl, please. I just had a fever. Oh my god!”

If Trixie ain’t your paranoid friend then Violet don’t have any friends at all! At least she had Trixie. Well, she had Fame as well. The three of them really grew up at the same time at any places of circumstances you can get. However, these girls are different from one another. Violet, some may say she’s kinda bitchy but her approach to life is truthful and though she is still trying her best managing on how to get things that’s kind on her way, she is still the bitchy Violet. Fame on the other hand is artistic or imaginative to an extent, like really imaginative. And then they have Trixie, your favorite country girl who’s love for pink is exceptional. And Trixie is Fame and Violet’s baby girl, their favorite person. That is at least without Pearl— Violet’s girlfriend. It is funny to say that the four of them (because Pearl got really into the group until she and Violet had a thing) are forming a sisterhood and that means whoever is hurt, the rest of them is Beyonce’s back up dancers.

Violet is sick for a week now and Trixie’s on her fourth visit at Friday afternoon. She had brought all of their notes from each subject so she could give it to her. Trixie’s mind does shortcuts. By means of forgetting little details. “If I forget it meaning it’s not important.” She shrugs at her friends that one time on the cafeteria when she forgot to bring that foundation she promised to Fame or that one time she forgot to put the specific amount formalin she has to put to preserve that dead animal on their Biology class that leads them to an F.

Sure Trixie knows which room Violet is. She’s been there for days and she even put it on her phone, on her palm or even underneath her pink skirt she wore today. She knows that this is Violet’s room because of Pearl’s blonde hair is shining bright like a diamond.

“Hey you two! I brought some cookies!”

Violet just rolled her eyes but still welcomed Trixie by smiling her back. The room was filled with laughter for a moment when Pearl crack at Trixie that she is glad she’s not lost this time. And Violet added in calling her to ask the room number is not counted and it is called cheating.

Trixie was relieved that her friend is getting discharged from the hospital by the end of the day. The group decided to have a little celebration leaving Violet at home to have a good full rest. They laugh when they face timed Violet as they savor the delicious cakes at Yellow Cloud cafe.

“Girls. I need to go. My Aunt Detox just called me. She needs assistance.”

Trixie left going back again to the hospital. Her favorite aunt, Detox— is a cardiologist. Her shiny blonde hair caught by the rain, cussing by the fact she didn’t brought her umbrella when she needed it most.

It’s almost 9:00 PM and the hospital is a little quiet now. The visitors are leaving one by one, kissing their patient’s forehead promising to come back by tomorrow. Doctors and nurses does charades of yawning. The hospital hallways are painted with baby blue and the air along the corridors smells like stuffed bleach. Detox asked her to bring the medicines ahead because she has something to do first before the doctor’s scheduled visitation hours. The silver doorknob feels cold on Trixie’s palm however managed to open it. An eerie sound occurred upon the dim room. A small lampshade on the table beside the bed at corner of the private room.

She placed the box of medicines slowly enough not to wake the patient.

“I’m sorry you have to do this overnight, Trix.” Detox looked at her fondly while pilling the patient’s documents on her office table.  
“It’s okay! It’s Saturday now, we don’t have classes. Plus! It’s an advantage for me to have the experience."

Detox smiled at her and gave her a box of medicine. It’s the last errand that she was asked her to do. The sun is rising now, making her realized that she’s already had an overnight at the hospital. She don’t mind though. And Detox is almost as kind as her mom that passed away when she was 15 years old due to a heart failure, however, her aunt is a really bit weird playing Malambo No. 1 in any chance she could get because it reminds her of a dear friend from Seattle.

“Vanjie. Ms. Vanjie..” Trixie read the name over and over again to make sure she won’t forget it. Detox told her that this patient is her favorite one so she promised a smile to her and made sure to greet the sunshine a beautiful good morning.

Twisting the cold silver doorknob, Trixie is peaking slowly, wearing her smile as soon as her eyes met at the patient however facing on the window, she was a bit surprised by the girl’s hair, it’s kinky and some strands are standing too! It was a dry blonde curly hair. Trixie thought that she had maybe either had a good sleep or otherwise. It made her lips formed a little smile.

“Excuse me who are you?” Trixie turns to the woman behind her.  
“I’m looking for Vanjie. Dr. Detox send me here to bring the medicine—“

The woman she spoke to, black haired cherry colored lipstick eyebrows on fleek laugh at her.

“Hold up, sweetie. You might be in the wrong room. Probably Vanjie is bored again and switched up the names here. I’m sorry, honey. She’s at the room fronting here.”

One thing is for sure— she is really dying anytime soon. It’s lucky that Katya still seeing that same sun drifting onto her face every morning through her hospital windows. She looked at the two people having a conversation about switching name tags of the rooms. Katya peaked beneath her curtain that turn into a golden one brought by the morning sun. The girl Alyssa was talking to is wearing a not so pink bright dress and a single ponytail blonde hair that probably came in the wrong room of hers.

“Help me, I’m dying.” Is all that she replied to Alyssa following up her gaze as the girl leaves Katya’s room shaking her head of dismay.

“Yes, Ms. Katya. You are dying. Whether putting yourself in the edge or actually dying or it’s a pun.”

Katya wasn’t lying neither joking. She felt her heart just clench a bit and it felt like dying. She can feel her heart beating faster than running a mile from Boston to Los Angeles. She can feel her heart separated from her rib cage. She felt strange.

And it feels so strange that Trixie is actually thinking of going back to the place she had once that morning like there’s a red string connected and pulling her closer to that room. And so instead she pulled her pastel pink guitar, placed it on her lap and started writing the song she had been working for a year now.

Knowing Trixie’s course is so unrelated to the gift she had, her late mom’s words stayed on her heart— “Always stick to what makes you happy.” And so she kept on playing her guitar whenever she can. It’s either after a dead session of studying anatomy or having coffee break after a hell week of exams. She’s on her final year now and taking all the rest she can have is a good sign that she is still a human being. A final year of studying medicine. 

“Trixie, you have been dozing off. Are you okay?” Fame asked her.

At Yellow Cloud, it’s like their safe haven. It’s where all the secrets have been kept and the foundation of their friendship. Trixie told the story on what happened last Saturday when she was with Detox.

“Why don’t you go back there if you have some time. It’s our winter break anyways. And that hospital is like your place to crash in whenever.” Violet added.

Right. She can go back and find some answers. She can go back because where else she should be? Her dad’s been working on the hospital as well as psychologist and Detox of course. No one’s in the house except Trixie.

Monday came as quick as blinking. It’s another day, another day to slay. She took a shower, a nice warm water flowing on her freckled cheeks and golden shoulders. Trixie likes the smell of honey so she wore her yellow dress today and her Barbie sling bag over her shoulder. A nice white bow to finish up her blonde ponytail. It’s the start of their winter break, finally not thinking about laboratory manuals or not even smells like chemicals when she got home.

The hospital as per usual busy by day. People and patients lined up to the queue for payments and buying medicines. Doctors talking to doctors probably about who knows, Trixie thought. She’s excited. She can see her herself in her white uniform and cap. She wanted this. She wanted to help everyone in this hospital or even not— she really wanted this.

“You have a nice bow, Tallulah.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“I don’t know how to flirt, Mama. And I have a bad heart so please be careful.”

Trixie bursted a laugh enough for most of the people around looked at her. She doesn’t know this girl with kinky blonde hair and has a pale white skin but it did something to her. A zing. A comfortability. A safe haven.

“Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova.”  
“Zamolodchikova. I don’t know if that’s a name or a greeting but my name’s Trixie and I’m happy to meet you.”


End file.
